


Not love (Не любовь)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: What is between them is not love. It's easier to think this way.То, что есть между ними - это не любовь. По крайней мере так проще думать.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 2





	Not love (Не любовь)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Мир не скатился до первобытного уровня, он просто стал воплощением жестокости, всего худшего, что так долго копило в себе человечество. И Семья не выдержала схватки с ним. Что-то сломалось в них после той памятной ночи в лесу. Вышло на первый план понимание, что они никогда не были и не будут в безопасности. Ни за какими стенами, ни под чьим покровительством. И словно бы разом усилились все чувства и пробудилась безотчетная, неконтролируемая жажда жить. Выжить. Любой ценой. 

Обостренное осознание скоротечности отведенного им времени оголяло каждый нерв, заставляя по-новому взглянуть на самые привычные вещи. Глубже вдыхать пропитанный запахом прелой листвы и терпким ароматом смолы воздух. Втягивать его ноздрями до исступления, до рези под ребрами. Вбирать в себя всю красоту мира, что расцветал у них на глазах, не замечая агонии человечества. Наслаждаться, пока кто-то или что-то не лишило тебя возможности налюбоваться этим видом. Не окутало мутнеющий взор кровавой пеленой.

Но окончательно изменились они не сразу, лишь тогда, когда заскрипела на зубах вперемешку с чужой кровью поднятая с пересохшей дороги пыль, взметнувшая к небесам в сопровождении грохота первого из взрывов. Не осталось между ними тайн, секретов. Сошли на нет недомолвки. Каждый стал идеально настроенной, знающей свое назначение деталью в едином механизме уничтожения. Вот только улыбаться они стали реже, говорить отрывистее. Теперь и в голову прийти не могло позволить себе подобную роскошь - бросать на ветер неисполнимые обещания. Пустые утешения. Нелепые признания. С его точки зрения это было не самой большой платой, которую они могли себе позволить за это сладкое чувство свершенного отмщения и восстановленного превосходства. Они уничтожили Нигана, стерли с растрескавшихся губ его усмешку так же, как стерли всю его свору с лица земли. 

В тот день, испещренный ссадинами и синяками, полученными в ходе бойни, он в первый раз пришел к ней. Ввалился в пустой холодный дом, молчаливо дожидающийся возвращения временной хозяйки. С момента присоединения к их бою людей Королевства она жила здесь подобно затворнице. Единая со всеми и по прежнему одинокая. Но они приняли и это, не скрывая своей радости от одного лишь ее присутствия в их рядах. 

Кэрол вернулась чуть позже, громко ухнув входной дверью. Автомат с пустым магазином и окровавленное пончо с характерными звуками приземлились на идеально вымытый пол небольшой прихожей. Увидев его, так и не смывшего с себя разводы запекшейся крови и грязи, восседающего на ее диване подобно нахохлившемуся ворону, не удивилась. Ничего не сказала. Лишь подошла ближе. Притянула к своему животу его кудлатую голову. Не стала опускаться до пустых и банальных слов утешения, сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки ощущая его судорожный вздох. 

Руки давящим кольцом обвились вокруг ее бедер, притягивая как можно ближе, сжимая как можно крепче, практически причиняя боль. Лишь бы почувствовать, что это все еще часть его реальности, и она действительно здесь. Такая хрупкая. Такая сильная. Пока еще живая. Почувствовать, прежде чем чернота его глаз встретится с безбрежной синевой ее взгляда. Прежде чем он поднимется рывком, неловко задирая так и неразомкнутым кольцом рук ее рубашку. Прежде чем стук ее сердца отзовется биением жилки на шее под его губами, а дыхание смешается с ее стоном, когда их губы встретятся в первом поцелуе. Грубом, резком. Наполненном неутолимой жаждой. 

Он не умел обращаться с женщинами, не знал, что может быть им нужно и чего ждать от них самих. Но когда его жадные губы скользили по груди Кэрол, а ее стройные ноги все крепче обвивали его корпус, он знал что происходит именно то, что нужно им обоим. То, чего они не просто хотят - нуждаются. Когда Кэрол, тяжело дыша, обмякла в его руках, в последний раз сжимаясь вокруг него. Дэрил понял, что больше не сможет без нее. Осознал столь же ясно, как и то, что не сможет жить с этим. Любовь переполняла его, жгла изнутри, причиняя неожиданно сильную боль. Слишком ярким, слишком болезненным напоминанием была история Мэгги и Гленна. Слишком велика была цена за любовь, испытывать которую в этом мире стало непозволительной роскошью. К его облегчению, к этому выводу они пришли разом, негласно заключая лишь им одним понятное соглашение. Сплетаясь в неловком объятии на узком обшарпанном диване в ее гостиной.

Раз и навсегда они постановили, что это всего лишь секс. Не то, что делает их связь еще крепче и нерушимее. Не то чувство, что берет под контроль их сердца и сознание. Просто секс. Ничего больше. Главное - как можно глубже погрузиться в этот самообман. До ощущения реальности этой иллюзии, до веры в нее.

И этого не скрыли они от остальных, лишь недоуменно пожимая плечами в ответ на их изумленные страдальческие взгляды. 

Пусть измученная ожиданием группы Кэрол улыбалась лишь тогда, когда в пределах городских стен раздавалось знакомое урчание мотора его байка. Они надеялись, что это не больше, чем просто секс. Пусть Дэрил после очередной стычки мог выдохнуть спокойно, лишь убедившись в том, что рана на ее ребрах обычный порез. Не отметина, оставленная гниющими останками некогда бывшими людьми. Они верили в то, что это ни нечто большее. И пусть на каждой совместной вылазке он теперь засыпал лишь подле нее, зарываясь лицом в отросшие пепельные кудряшки. Прижимаясь как можно теснее, чтобы отогреть Кэрол и ее вечно ледяные руки. Они знали, что это не любовь.

Мир не скатился до первобытного уровня, он просто стал воплощением жестокости, всего худшего, что так долго копило в себе человечество. Мир изменился, изменились и люди. Ведомые единым чувством, затмевающим все остальные. Одним лишь желанием - выжить. Любой ценой.


End file.
